Tráiler
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Este es un pequeño tráiler de una historia que estoy escribiendo, aún no está terminada pero quiero saber si por lo menos les llama la atención. Esta ambientada en Hogwarts, Harry tiene una prima, ambos tienen la misma edad por ende van a juntos a Hogwarts, en este historia Harry no tendrá todo el protagonismo, quisiera que lo leyeran para ver qué tal.


**Tráiler**

 **-** Bienvenidos al andén 9-3/4 **-.** Les dijo James a los niños.

 **-** Ese tren que ven ahí **-.** Señaló **.-** Es el Expreso de Hogwarts y es el que los llevará hasta el castillo **-.** Les explicó Matthew.

 **-** Es grandioso… **-.** Habló Harry.

 **-** Es... Mágico... **-.** Lo siguió Victoria.

 **-** Mágico… Tienes toda la razón princesa **-.** Le sonrió Matthew.

El niño era Harry Potter y la niña Victoria Potter, primos e hijos de los aurores más fuertes de la actualidad, la nueva generación Potter, conocidos por todos en el mundo mágico ya que se dice que ellos serán capaces de superar a sus padres, todos unos prodigios en la magia, claro, esto último era secreto de familia.

* * *

 **-** Soy Harry Potter y ella es mi prima, Victoria Potter.

 **-** ¿Potter? **-.** Abrió los ojos con sorpresa **.-** ¿Ustedes son hijos de los famosos Aurores Potter?

 **-** Eeh... ¿Sí? Sé que papá y mamá son aurores pero no sabía que eran tan famosos.

Miró interrogante a su prima, esta se encogió de hombros indiferente.

 **-** Debe de ser por eso que siempre los llaman para las misiones más importantes, papá y mi tío son los aurores jefes ¿No? Y mamá y mi tía además de aurores son sanadoras **-.** Explicó.

* * *

 **-** El techo está encantado, es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de afuera, lo sé porque leí...

 **-** Hogwarts, una Historia **-.** Victoria dirigió sus ojos azules a los mieles de la chica que le había hablado **.-** Yo también leí ese libro **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

* * *

 **-** No pensé que la bruja más destacada de nuestro curso dejaría que unas simples palabras dichas por un niño inmaduro, el cual cabe decir, estaba herido y humillado, dejaría que la afectara de esa manera.

El comentario de Victoria la sobresaltó, se giró encontrándola recostada de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

 **-** ¿Sabes que a estas horas deberíamos de estar en la sala común? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta.

* * *

 **-** ¡Vamos Harry! **-.** Gritó Hermione.

 **-** ¿No que no te gusta el quidditch? **-.** Le sonrió burlona, Hermione se ruborizó aún con la mirada hacia el frente.

* * *

 **-** Tonto, claro que eres mi amigo **-.** Le dijo.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa radiante, tanto así que la pequeña castaña se ruborizó ligeramente, las mujeres adultas fueron las únicas en darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo.

Ese grito hizo que el pelinegro a su lado reaccionara abriendo los ojos en el acto.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

Se alzó sentándose en la cama, sus ojos verdes hallaron en el acto los cafés de la castaña, al verla sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamo de igual manera.

* * *

 **-** _Gracias, cuando reciba el mensaje le aviso a los demás, por cierto Harry, aprovechando que Tori no está escuchando, dime algo, ¿Tú amiga es bonita?_

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rojo ante esa pregunta, miró a Hermione para desviar rápidamente la mirada y responder con un susurro.

 **-** Sí.

* * *

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hermione gritó mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Victoria logrando que esta se despertara sobresaltada.

 **-** No sé si darte las gracias porque te acordaste y felicitarme o matarte por querer que me dé un infarto **-.** Le dijo entre divertida, agradecida y asustada.

Hermione le sonrió inocente.

* * *

 **-** Que ni se te ocurra **-.** Hermione la miró acusadoramente.

 **-** No sé a qué te refieres **-.** Tori le sonrió inocente.

 **-** Tú mirada, es la misma que pones cada vez que se te ocurre hacer algo **-.** Insistió **.-** Que ni se te ocurra ni siquiera intentar volverte animaga **-.** La amenazó.

Victoria sonrió divertida.

* * *

Harry le entregó una bolsa grande estampada con el castillo de Disney, Hermione la agarró sintiendo al instante algo suavecito, al abrirla sacó un peluche mediano.

 **-** ¡Es una nutria! Me encanta **-.** Sonrió encantada.

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, este se sonrojó visiblemente, todos los adultos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

 **-** Harry lo compró el primer día, cuando lo vio dijo que tenía que regalártelo **-.** Chismoseo Tori.

El niño estaba abochornado.

* * *

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ahora fue el turno de Victoria de saltar sobre la cama de la castaña gritando con euforia, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada para después mirarla con reproche.

 **-** Está bien, me lo tengo merecido **-.** Le sonrío **.-** Gracias.

Tori se estiró tomando una caja cuadrada forrada con un enorme lazo rojo entregándosela a su amiga, Hermione miró divertida el lazo.

* * *

 **-** Tori, cásate con nosotros **-.** Dijeron al unísono.

Harry que había bebido jugo de calabaza lo escupió todo, Ron se ahogó con la comida que estaba masticando y Tori se sonrojó.

 **-** ¡Ni de broma! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Es una niña! **-.** Se alteró Harry **.-** ¡Ustedes son dos y son unos viejos para ella! **-.** Les espetó.

* * *

 **-** Harry, ¿De qué color tiene el cabello Vero? **-.** Le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro su prima.

Harry se volvió a sonrojar, miró a Hermione, cuando ella lo vio, este apartó la mirada rápidamente.

 **-** Castaño **-.** Susurró pero todos en la mesa escucharon a la perfección.

* * *

Tori observó a la criatura sin poder reaccionar, sintió frío y la cabeza le dolió cuando imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente, se tambaleó hacia atrás sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, cuando Harry llegó hacia ella, Remus ya estaba frente al boggart, este se transformó en un globo blanco cubierto por nubes.

-¡Riddikulo! ó Lupin.

-¿Estás bien? preguntó Harry a su prima, esta asintió lentamente sosteniéndose de él.

-¡Tori! llegó corriendo junto con Ron.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien... Solo me duele la cabeza... soltó de Harry tratando de mantener el equilibrio, no lo consiguió esta vez perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Pero al ser apenas un bebe la energía no tenía la fuerza necesaria para repeler aquella criatura poderosa, el niño, agotado por lo que había hecho cayó desmayado en la cuna dejando a la niña sola._

 _Antes de que el dementor se pudiera acercar lo suficiente una criatura hecha de una luz brillante apareció desde atrás embistiéndolo con fuerza, eso fue lo último que vio la niña al desmayarse._

* * *

La castaña cerró los ojos, aspiró e inspiró profundamente, cuando consiguió poner la mente en blanco trató de pensar en un recuerdo feliz, recordó cuando Tori la esperó aquel día en el baño, pensó que ese podía servir hasta que de pronto ese recuerdo cambió por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa encantadora, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe sonrojada hasta las orejas, Harry ya no estaba frente suyo, lo sintió levantarle la mano donde tenía la varita desde atrás.

 **-** _¡Expecto Patronum!_ **-.** Pronunció con fuerza y determinación, de la varita salió un celaje de humo blanco convirtiéndose en una nutria.

* * *

Victoria observó sonriendo a su patronus dar vueltas a su alrededor para después alejarse de ella galopando hacia la entrada.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por esta ingresó un joven de cabello negro.

 **-** Profesor Lupin yo... **-.** Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue atravesado por el patronus, este se tocó el pecho impresionado **.-** ¿Qué demonios...?

Alzó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de Tori, ambos se quedaron mirándose.

* * *

 **-** Es solo una niña Mione y es mi prima, de paso, Alexander es mayor que ella **-.** Le espetó.

Hermione sonrió por los celos incontrolables de Harry, siguiendo un impulso estiró la mano para quitar un mechón de la frente del mago, este la miró directamente al sentir el toque.

 **-** Tori tiene 13 años Harry, en un mes cumple 14, ya no es una niña como tú crees, Alexander es apenas un año mayor y solo lo está ayudando a estudiar, más nada **-.** Insistió.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron aún más mientras detallaba a Hermione haciendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

* * *

 **-** ¡Claro! ¡Es súper fácil, ¿No?! ¡Se van de misión dejándonos a Harry y a mí como siempre bajo la responsabilidad de alguien más! **-.** Dijo furiosa, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **.-** ¡Y de paso me obligan a ir a una casa que no quiero visitar ni mucho menos quedarme un mes! **-.** Se levantó de golpe del sofá que compartía con Harry.

 **-** ¿Para dónde vas? **-.** La detuvo su padre cuando le vio la intención de salir de la casa.

 **-** ¡A empacar mis cosas! **-.** Le gritó antes de marcharse.

* * *

La mujer se giró encontrándose con la chica, pero en un movimiento veloz e inesperado sacó la varita lanzándole un hechizo no verbal a la Potter, está reaccionando rápido y por instinto conjuró un _Protego_ con un movimiento de la mano bloqueando el hechizo

Los Weasley miraron la escena sorprendidos, sobre todo Molly y los gemelos ya que Tori había conjurado el hechizo sin varita.

* * *

 **-** Tú no sientes lo que yo, mi magia reacciona sola cuando el imbécil ese se le acerca y se le insinúa a Victoria, no puedo evitarlo **-.** Resopló.

La castaña lo estaba mirando, no sabía que decir, de pronto se dio cuenta como los ojos del chico brillaron con peligro, conteniendo su magia, desvío la mirada justo para ver como Alexander se alejaba del rostro de su amiga, supuso le había dado un beso en la mejilla, por eso la reacción de Harry.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Este la detuvo alzando el brazo y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Subió a la Torre casi que obligado, pero una vez estuvo arriba no se arrepintió para nada haber llegado hasta ahí cuando la vislumbró apoyada en la baranda.

La contempló desde lejos, estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban increíblemente, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas por el aire frío que soplaba y su largo cabello negro moviéndose con la brisa.

Se quedó en silencio y sin poder moverse mirándola, no podía creer lo hermosa que podía ser con tan solo 14años, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, le costaba creer todo lo que Tori le hacía sentir.

* * *

 **-** Es que me parece absurdo que quieras un celular, serías el único de tu familia y amigos con uno, ¿Con quién piensas comunicarte? **-.** Le preguntó.

Alexander acercó un poco más su rostro al de Tori para susurrarle sonriendo coqueto y divertido.

 **-** _Contigo._

Esta vez el sonrojo de Victoria fue más notorio, ella misma sintió su cara calentarse, Alexander alargó una mano posándola sobre su mejilla acariciándosela con delicadeza.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada? **-.** Le susurró.

* * *

 **-** Así que, Alexander Stone **-.** Dijo suavemente Mathew Potter mientras tomaba asiento, le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio al chico **.-** Permíteme los galeones.

El chico le entregó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano entregándosela.

 **-** Háblame de ti, Alexander, mientras cuento los galeones **-.** Le pidió de manera calmada.

* * *

Matthew volvió a meter todos los galeones en la bolsa, Alexander no estaba muy seguro de que los había contado todos, abrió una gaveta dejando la bolsa ahí.

 **-** Si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación.

 **-** ¿Situación? **-.** Le preguntó Alex sin entender.

 **-** Estar charlando con un joven que muestra interés en mi hija, así que no sé exactamente de qué manera proceder.

Ese comentario puso más nervioso a Alexander si es que era posible.

* * *

Al voltearse había quedado demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo y Alexander bajar la suya para verla a ella, si cualquiera hacia un movimiento de mas, terminarían besándose, la tentación los dominaba a pesar de encontrarse en una tienda.

* * *

 **-** ¿De qué maneras puede terminar una cita? **-.** Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Alexander le sonrió **.-** De muchas maneras, pero entre ellas hay dos que más resaltan, una de esas no creo que sea la esencial para esta ocasión **-.** Le dijo divertido, Tori se sonrojo entendiendo a lo que se refería **.-** Y la otra es dándole un beso de buenas noches a la chica.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _La llamó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _La castaña asintió._

 _ **-**_ _Por favor no impidas a Tori salir en la noche._

* * *

 **-** Yo se la razón exacta del porque Dreico **-.** Pronunció burlona **.-** Se está sentando aquí **-.** Dijo Tori.

 **-** Suéltala pues **-.** Exigieron Neville y Harry realmente interesados.

Tori sonrío divertida **.-** Draco se va a empezar a sentar con nosotros por el simple hecho de que se siente atra… **-.** Draco alargó una mano colocándola sobre la boca de la pelinegra.

* * *

 **-** Volvamos a lo importante **-.** Harry miró a Neville **.-** Apoyo a Lily, ¿Cuándo vas a tomar el valor de por lo menos hablarle?

Neville se sonrojó **.-** No se Harry, no es fácil.

 **-** Vamos Neville, Harry le habla a Hermione, Alexander me habla a mí, Fred le habla a Angelina, Draco le habla a… Olvídalo, Draco no le habla a nadie, igual no creo que sea tan difícil **-.** Finalizó.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Victoria igual que lo hizo el rubio.

* * *

 **-** Tengo una idea **-.** Espetó Tori al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, todos los presentes ahí la miraron, incluida cierta rubia **.-** ¿Qué les parece la idea de pasar las navidades en Potter Manor?

* * *

 **-** ¡Tori! **-.** Se quejó la castaña **.-** ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco **.-** ¡Porque eres demasiado terca para aceptar tus sentimientos!

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Victoria abrió la boca incrédula, miró a Harry sin poder creerlo **.-** Esto es una broma... **-.** Masculló **.-** Me voy, las clases van a empezar **-.** Desistió.

* * *

Fred y George sonrieron burlones.

 **-** Creo que Romeo está preocupado por pasar las vacaciones encerrado en una casa junto a todos los familiares de su Julieta **-.** Dijo Fred.

 **-** Pues claro, me imagino como se va a sentir rodeado de todas esas personas, sobre todo cuando se enteren que a Alexander le gusta Tori **-.** Lo siguió George.

* * *

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Yo podría ayudarte con eso **-.** Hermione lo miró, Harry se sonrojó **.-** O sea, yo tampoco he dado mi primero beso, a eso me refiero y bueno... Entre los dos podríamos aprender, como amigos… No sé...

* * *

 **-** No se preocupe joven ama niña Tori, Dobby sabe quién es quién.

 **-** ¿En serio?

El elfo asintió enérgicamente **.-** Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George **-.** Dijo señalándolos **.-** Ron y Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood **-.** Se detuvo frente a Alexander **.-** El joven mago Alexander Stone que se siente atraído por mi joven ama niña Tori y Hermione Granger la bruja inteligente por la cual mi joven amo niño Harry se sien…

 **-** ¡Gracias Dobby! **-.** Lo interrumpió Harry colocándose a su lado rápidamente **.-** Gracias por avisarnos lo del almuerzo **-.** Insistió empujándolo lejos de Hermione **.-** Y también nos dimos cuentas que si los conoces.

* * *

 **-** Eso es normal **-.** Trató de calmarla **.-** Recuerda que yo también me asusté por lo que Alexander me hizo sentir.

 **-** ¡Pero a ti te gusta Alexander!

Tori la miró incrédula **.-** _¡Y a ti te gusta Harry, idiota!_ **-.** Fue lo que estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

 **-** A mí en cambio… Harry es mi amigo… **-.** Insistió mirando a otro lado.

Tori la miró perpleja.

 _¡Por Merlín no es posible que sea tan ciega y testaruda!_

* * *

 **-** Ahora que sus padres están aquí, vamos a celebrarlo **-.** Dijo Sirius.

Harry y Tori lo miraron **.-** ¡Lo sabias! **-.** Acusaron.

 **-** Claro que sí, pero no podía decirles nada.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? **-.** Le preguntaron.

Alex se detuvo en pleno pasillo para verlos **.-** Si, estoy más que seguro.

 **-** ¿No es muy apresurado? **-.** Insistió George.

 **-** ¿Apresurado? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** ¡El años que viene me gradúo! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Es ahora o nunca.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros **.-** Suerte.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡No! Ojala **-.** Sonrió **.-** Es mejor que eso **-.** Aseguró, después al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó violentamente.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad, incluso dejó el libro a un lado cuando la escuchó.

 **-** ¿Mejor que te dejen jugar en el equipo? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

Tori la miró sin saber que decir, cogió la almohada enterrando la cara.

* * *

 **-** ¡Son novios! **-.** Gritó Luna sonriendo.

 **-** Y ahora lo sabe medio Hogwarts gracias a Luna **-.** Sonrió Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡¿Por qué?! **-.** Gritó, de todas maneras se encontraba él solo en el patio, apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia **.-** Te odio Stone, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué tanto me miras Ron?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _Presta atención a los apuntes._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Es solo que, últimamente me he dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres Hermione._

 _La castaña alzó la cara sorprendida de que Ron le dijera tal cosa, sus mejillas adornadas con un pequeño rubor._

* * *

 **-** Esto no puede estar pasando **-.** Dijo a los segundos **.-** No puede ser, no puede estar pasando, debe ser una broma de los gemelos, ¿Cómo es posible?

 **-** Tori escucha… **-.** Trató de acercarse otra vez.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Es que no entiendes lo que está pasando verdad? Lo que realmente significa eso que me dijiste, necesito hablar con ella, que me lo diga ella **-.** Hizo ademan de caminar hacia las escaleras pero Alexander no la dejo.

* * *

Hermione se sorprendió incapaz de responderle el beso.

Ron se separó mirándola a los ojos **.-** Me gustas **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione sintió a su corazón acelerarse, era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba y no sabía cómo debía actuar, se sentía muy confundida, sobre todo por el hecho de que era Ron el que le decía todo eso.

* * *

 **-** Ginny tú no me gustas…

La pelirroja bufó **.-** ¡Lo se Harry! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Llevo 4 años dándome cuenta de eso! ¡Siempre te ha gustado Granger!

 **-** No lo entiendes, estoy enamorado de ella.

Ginny se sorprendió **.-** Conocía tus sentimientos, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran tan fuertes.

* * *

Pues aquí les dejo este pequeño ''tráiler'' por decirle de una manera xD espero que estos pequeños párrafos les haya gustado y llamado la atención, ya que esa era la idea.

Aún no está terminada pero sí bastante avanzada, solo que siento que no es suficiente ya que no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con No Tengas Miedo y tardarme tanto en actualizar por no tener los capítulos listos.

Ahora quisiera tratar dos puntos con ustedes:

Primero, aun no sé qué clasificación tendrá… ¿Qué les gustaría? xD

Segundo… Este es algo vergonzoso… Es que… La historia no tiene nombre u.u le he dado vueltas en mi cabeza pero no se me ocurre un nombre que le quede bien :s

Por esa razón quería pedirles su ayuda xD

Les quiero pedir a los que comentan y a los que no, que cuando dejen el comentario también dejen un posible nombre, no les pido mucho, sino algo que les ocurra después de leer todo el tráiler, lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza después de leerlo xD

Vamos a ver si hay alguno que me guste o si me ayudan o pueda crear uno con sus ideas.

Los dejo porque estoy viendo un ''Maratón'' de Harry Potter que no es maratón nada porque no pasan todas las películas e.e pero algo es algo :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
